C2 Version 15
CnR C2 Version 15 was released on December, 2009. It is designed for SA-MP 0.3. C2 Version 15 Houses *If you place your house for sale, it can now be purchased while you are offline. If it's sold while you're not connected, you will receive the money the next time you spawn. This also applies when you lose your house for not having visited for 2 weeks. You have 2 weeks (real time) after the sale/loss of your house to claim the money or it is lost. *Added a new house stat for price purchased. If you purchased your house before this update, this will be "unknown". *Added house pet stats. *Add house deliveries received stats. *You can call for a house delivery to your house. You chose how much money to leave for the delivery. *Added a car save to many houses which didn't have one. *Added a few (181) new houses. *The Online House Map will be updated soon. Car Dealerships *Each car dealership (6 of them) has certain vehicles for sale *You can buy out of town vehicles at car dealerships (cars not in the current city) *You can save out of town vehicles at your house if it has a car save point *You can always unlock a vehicle you purchased at a dealership, even if another player locks it *No crime for stealing a vehicle you purchased at a dealership. *Added tax credits for purchasing vehicles Other *Started adding christmas stuff! *Jail escape has been reworked, with a higher chance of successful escape and less chance of getting chained to your cell *Added /markets Command so you can see the current market/interest rates. *Money for birthday gifts is taken from your bank account first *Your drug tolerance (which goes up everytime you consume drugs) goes down each gameday *Added a new Law Enforcement Mission, "Domestic Disturbance". Visit the Police mission checkpoint. *Added a bonus for arrests and tickets collected during a Routine Patrol Law Enforcement mission. *Added pet stats for your current pet. Use the /pet menu or /petstats *Added minimum time between repairs at the garage checkpoints. This time is higher if you are wanted or have a hit placed on you. *You cannot use the garage repair checkpoints if you have a warrant and cops are close. *Added winter tires to all the cars. Added since Version 14.1 *Added the trashmaster to all cities, you can now do the Trash Collection mission in any city. *Added some more boats and vehicles *Replaced Deer Bait for drug plants with Plant Fertilizer. Fertilizer will make your plants grow faster, but deer will be more attracted to them. *You can only buy drugs from the drug refill points if you're a drug dealer. Other civilians can still buy items and sell fresh drugs, but cannot buy drugs at the refill point. *Car garages / Police garages now fully repair your vehicle and fix any popped tires. *House car save will save car colors and car mods *You can buy fighting styles at any city gym (1 gym per city). Fighting styles will save *New smoking action. Type /td with no quantity to free smoke. Then press the fire button to smoke 5 grams at a time. *You can still use /td (qty) to smoke just once. *New drug info display text draw on the right of your screen when you take drugs. *New drinking action, press fire to drink. *New drunk animations *Cops can drive drunk *Crime report sounds for cops. What you hear is real information on a suspects vehicle. *Fixed the 10-codes for the in game cop radio. Some codes have been replaced, and the old ones have been moved. *Much lower chance of bad drugs *Lowered pet prices *Lowered pet training prices *Anyone with a pet can offer to /petfight even without pet training *Truck trailers *Trailer bonus for completing a delivery with a trailer *New vehicle types in each city (new vehicles are still being added, only a few have been added so far) *Lowered the distance from cops and time needed for your wanted level to go down *Smooth weather changes (sa-mp feature) *Lowered the chance of foggy/sandstorm weather *Changed the Cop Hotkey button to ticket before asking to pull over *You can now buy any type of delivery truck at a Xoomer garage checkpoint Bots *Train bots (5 trains) *Bots at the PDs *Bots at each city hall *Bots at each RPC *Prostitute bot in each city *Drug dealer bot in each city *Fisherman bot *Press the Look Behind Button (default = MMB) to interact with most of the NPCs or type /buy or /sex or /drugs *The bots will respond to many in-game actions Category:Script Versions